


love language

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the aos advent 2018 [24]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: kasius ponders on the ways one might show love.





	love language

Kasius finds it difficult to say just what exactly his relationship with Sinara is. Or, perhaps more accurately, what their relationship is to her. He knows he is utterly, head over heels in love with her.

Her feelings are much more of a guessing game, and frustrating one at that. He thinks he should just ask her, sometimes, but he’s a little apprehensive about what the answer might be.

He knows she cares for him in some capacity or another, and he would never question her loyalty - how could he, when she gladly commited treason just for him? - but he can’t say how deep her feelings run.

Not very, he’s afraid, by the way she won’t tell him anything about her childhood, by how she refuses to let him hold her hand, how he wakes up to her side of the bed already cold every morning.

But then, one day, it finally hits him.

He’s been working on reports for a few hours, brooding over everything spread out across his desk; he suddenly becomes aware of the silence of the room. Sinara had been typing out her own reports but she must have finished some time ago.

He looks over at her, still in the same armchair, one foot tucked under herself, the tablet resting against her chest, watching him with half-closed eyes, and he realises he’s been a complete idiot.

She’s been awake for hours longer than him, has trained his soldiers and then his newest Inhumans. She must be exhausted. But still she hasn’t retired to bed, instead waiting to join him in his.

He was so caught up in looking for the ways he expressed his love for her, he completely missed the ways she showed her own.

He smiles at her and she smiles back drowsily, and his heart feels so full it might burst.

“Let’s go to bed,”he says, setting his work aside and stretching to rid himself of the stiffness from sitting at his desk too long.

She doesn’t take his hand on the way to his chambers but she brushes her pinky against his as if by accident, and slips on one of his shirts to sleep in so naturally he can’t believe he ever doubted that this all meant something to her, too.

He starts paying better attention to the ways she shows affection from then on. It’s in so many of the things she does. He really was blinded by his own assumptions.

Her leaving him to wake up alone has nothing to do with an unwillingness to face him in the light of the day, and everything with allowing him the amount of sleep his lifestyle has made him accustomed to. She wears her communicator on her wrist at night so its vibration will wake only her.

She never kisses him when anyone might see, yet her hand will always find his elbow, his shoulder, his chest when she leans that little bit closer than necessary to whisper something to him.

She’ll take notice when he changes his make-up, doesn’t complain when he goes on and on about some - possibly imagined - slight from an emissary, isn’t afraid to tell him when he is wrong, admits when her muscles are sore from too much sparring; she even willingly shares her food with him. There’s never a grand gesture but there’s thousands of tiny, seemingly insignificant moments that say more than enough.

It’s impossible to miss once he has found what to look for. Laying here together, not saying a word, just looking at each other, there is no more doubt in his mind.

He wonders, then, whether she has the same problem, whether she can decipher the sincerity in the things he says and does, so different from her simplistic approach. Maybe he should just make it clear.

He stops playing with her hair, hand moving to cup her cheek instead. Sinara leans into his touch instantly.

“I could drown in your eyes,”Kasius says, and she just chuckles. Too flowery, once again. Clear, he reminds himself. Be clear. He tries again.“I love you, Sinara.”

She turns her head a little to press a kiss to the inside of his wrist.

It’s all the response he gets, but it’s all the response he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> last fic of 2018!  
> happy new year, lovelies! <3


End file.
